le coeur contre la raison
by Laetitia I
Summary: William et Julia face à un dilemme


Pardonnez moi pour cette folie, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher..

* * *

William attendait sur le quai de la gare depuis plus d'une demie heure. Le départ pour Port Credit était prévu dans vingt minutes et pourtant la personne qu'il attendait n'était toujours pas arrivée.

William regarda sa montre. Si le docteur Goldman n'arrivait pas dans les cinq minutes, le train allait partir sans eux.

Brackenried avait insisté pour que William s'occupe de cette affaire. Un ami à lui avait été retrouvé mort et l'inspecteur voulait le meilleur détective sur cette affaire. William se sentait flatté d'une telle confiance mais il redoutait les moments qu'il aurait à passer avec le docteur Goldman. C'est un homme archaïque, borné et fainéant. Malheureusement, il avait besoin d'un médecin légiste pour l'accompagner et le docteur Goldman était le seul disponible.

William soupira longuement. Si Julia était encore là, elle serait venue avec lui. Le docteur Goldman la remplacé à la morgue le temps qu'elle et son mari rentrent d'un voyage d'affaire. Le docteur Garland n'avait pas laissé le choix à Julia. Il souhaitait que sa femme l'accompagne lorsqu'il s'agissait de voyages importants et il était de son devoir en tant qu'épouse d'accepter. Julia était donc partie à contre cœur laissant un William désemparé.

Il savait pertinemment que Julia était maintenant hors d'atteinte mais les rares moments qu'ils passaient ensembles suffisaient à remplir son cœur de joie. Il ne vivait que pour ces moments.

William regarda une fois de plus sa montre. Il regarda autour de lui. Toujours aucune trace du docteur Goldman. William allait partir à sa recherche quand une voix douce l'interpella.

Il se retourna immédiatement le cœur battant. Que faisait elle ici ? N'était elle pas censée se trouver à Buffalo ? Et pourquoi portait elle une valise à la main ?

« Julia ? Que faites vous ici ? »

Julia s'approcha un peu plus de lui « Pardonnez mon retard William, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour préparer mes affaires »

William l'observa longuement. Elle paraissait épuisée et pourtant elle était toujours aussi belle. Bien trop belle..

« Vous partez quelque part ? »

Julia rigola doucement « William, quand j'ai su que vous deviez vous rendre à Port Credit pour une affaire de meurtre, j'ai dit au docteur Goldman que j'allais vous accompagner. Après tout vos relations semblent tendues » Julia lui sourit malicieusement et William se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à s'entendre avec les médecins légistes qui avaient remplacé Julia et elle le savait très bien.

« Et bien, disons qu'il n'est pas vous »

Julia rougit malgré elle. Elle n'était pas habituée à entendre de tels compliments de la bouche de William. Il était particulièrement réservé lorsqu'il s'agissait de Julia.

Elle allait répondre lorsque le train entra en gare.

William se tourna vers elle un sourire aux lèvres « êtes vous prête pour l'aventure Julia ? »

Julia prit sa valise et avança vers le train. Avant de monter, elle se tourna vers William « avec vous à mes côtés, je suis prête à tout »

William et Julia s'étaient installés côte à côte. Par chance, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le train. Ils avaient donc la cabine pour eux deux.

« Je croyais que votre retour n'était prévu que dans deux jours »

Le visage de Julia s'assombrit et William regretta sa question. « Il fallait que je rentre c'est tout. Et puis grâce à moi vous n'êtes plus obligé de partager une cabine avec le docteur Goldman »

William lui sourit en retour « Vous avez raison. Votre compagnie est de loin la meilleure » Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle le captivait.

Julia sentait le regard de William sur elle. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée de l'accompagner mais elle avait besoin de sa présence plus que tout. Lui seul pouvait lui apporter la joie qui manquait à sa vie.

Depuis quelques mois, son mariage avec Darcy battait de l'aile. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne à ce voyage d'affaire afin qu'ils puissent comme il l'avait dit « se retrouver ». Mais Julia n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seule avec lui. A dire vrai, son mari l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Il n'avait pas de conversation et ne s'intéressait qu'à la médecine.

Peut être que le problème venait tout simplement d'elle. Julia se sentait seule et perdue. Les rares moments qu'elle passait avec William suffisaient à lui remettre du baume au cœur. Combien de nuits avait elle passée à pleurer son amour perdu..à pleurer l'homme qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais le droit de toucher, d'embrasser. Darcy n'était pas dupe. Il n'avait rien dit et pourtant il était contraint de regarder sa femme rentrer un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle venait de quitter le détective ou encore l'entendre murmurer son prénom dans son sommeil.

Julia s'en voulait terriblement de causer tant de souffrances à son mari mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Son cœur lui criait de retrouver William, de s'enfuir avec lui pour toujours. Mais elle n'en ferait rien. Elle devait accepter les conséquences de ces actes. Elle avait promis à Darcy de passer l'éternité à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse. William lui racontait les dernières nouvelles au poste numéro 4. Julia se mit à rire lorsqu'il lui raconta que George avait découvert qu'il ne connaissait pas toutes ces tantes.

« Je crois que George est l'homme qui possède le plus de tantes au monde »

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux de bon cœur, oubliant la tristesse qui avait envahi leur cœur depuis maintenant de nombreux mois.

* * *

Le train arriva à destination à la nuit tombée. Julia et William prirent une calèche pour se rendre à l'hôtel. Julia tombait de fatigue et William porta sa valise jusqu'à sa chambre qui se trouvait sur le même pallier que la sienne. Arrivée devant sa porte, il posa la valise au sol. Ils se regardèrent longuement sans prononcer un seul mot. Tout deux tentaient de réprimer leurs désirs. Finalement ce fut Julia qui brisa le silence.

« Merci William, je n'y serai pas arrivée sans vous. Je tiens à peine sur mes jambes »

« Reposez vous Julia, demain nous avons à faire »

Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, William fut surpris de voir que Julia était déjà en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour Julia, vous êtes bien matinale » Elle semblait toujours aussi épuisée que la veille.

« Bonjour William, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir »

« Vous m'en voyez désolé. J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave » Julia commençait à l'inquiéter. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle.

« Non ne vous inquiétez pas. Alors par quoi commence t'on ce matin ? »

William laissa volontairement Julia changer de sujet. Si elle avait besoin d'aide, elle viendrait lui parler n'est ce pas ? Mais William avait un léger doute. Il devait mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Il interrompit Julia qui émettait toutes sortes de théories sur la mort de la victime.

« Julia..j'espère que vous savez que vous pouvez comptez sur moi. Je vous considère comme une amie et en tant qu'amis je suis là si vous avez besoin d'aide »

Julia se raidit l'espace d'un court instant. Une amie ? Alors c'était tout ce qu'elle était pour lui ? Une simple amie ? Julia se maudit d'avoir pu penser qu'il l'aimait peut être toujours. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être bête parfois. Elle tenta de bloquer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« C'est très gentil à vous mais je vais très bien. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez je vais me préparer pour mon autopsie » Elle se leva d'un table sans un regard pour William qui semblait complètement perdu. William la regarda partir. Qu'avait il dit de si grave pour la mettre dans un tel état ? Il associa son étrange comportement au manque de fatigue.

Il but une gorgée de thé tout en réfléchissant. Il était bien déterminé à s'excuser. De quoi, il ne le savait pas, mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la voir lui sourire.

* * *

William avait interrogé tous les témoins potentiellement responsables de la mort de la victime mais cela n'avait rien donné. Il n'avancerait pas dans l'enquête sans le rapport de Julia. Elle ne lui avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis ce matin. Il avait beau tourné leur conversation en boucle dans sa tête mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu mettre Julia dans un tel état. Tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été de lui proposer son aide. Peut être qu'elle n'appréciait pas le fait qu'il puisse vouloir se mêler de ses affaires. William avait sa petite idée mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Julia. Il avait plusieurs fois entendu des rumeurs qui disaient que son mariage avec le docteur Garland était au plus mal. Pourquoi Julia ne lui avait elle rien dit ?

Il entra dans la morgue. De toute façon ce n'était pas le bon moment ni le bon endroit pour avoir une discussion sérieuse.

« qu'avez vous à me dire sur la victime Julia ? »

Julia lui exposa ses résultats en évitant soigneusement de le regarder. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, rentrer à l'hôtel et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était mariée à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et elle désirait un homme qui ne l'aimait pas non plus.

Julia ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait espéré en acceptant d'accompagner William jusqu'ici. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver avec la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle. Avec William, elle pouvait être elle même. Elle ne craignait pas le regard des autres lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa présence. William avait le don de la rendre tout simplement heureuse. Pourtant il venait de briser son cœur et le peu d'espoir qu'il restait encore en elle.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je vais rentrer maintenant »

William n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir de cette façon. Il n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Je vais vous raccompagner »

Julia prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie « ce n'est pas nécessaire »

« Si ça l'est » William se tenait maintenant tout près d'elle. Tellement près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Il pouvait sentir le trouble de Julia et pourtant il ne recula pas. Il lui tendit son bras « la calèche nous attend »

Le trajet dans la calèche si fit dans un silence total. Julia avait le visage tourné vers la fenêtre bien trop occupée à regarder le paysage. William lui la regardait. Elle avait le regard tellement triste. Il sentit son cœur se briser en la voyant dans cet état. William était déterminé. Lui et Julia ne quitteraient pas Port Credit tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas dit pourquoi elle lui en voulait autant.

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage de leurs chambres respectives. Julia ne savait pas à quoi elle devait s'attendre. En tout cas elle ne s'attendait certainement pas aux paroles que William venait de pronocer.

« Votre chambre ou la mienne ? »

Choquée, Julia releva la tête vers lui. Elle resta la bouche grande ouverte pendant de longues minutes. Lorsqu'elle reprit le contrôle d'elle même, elle articula péniblement.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

William sourit intérieurement. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Julia choquée par quelque chose. William était prêt à tout afin qu'il retrouve leur complicité.

« J'ai besoin de vous parler Julia et je souhaiterais le faire en privé. Alors c'est à vous de choisir. Votre chambre ou la mienne ? »

Julia ne répondit toujours pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu William aussi déterminé. Elle savait qu'une fois qu'il serait tous les deux dans cette chambre elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et le laissa entrer.

William prit une chaise qu'il plaça en face du lit.

« Vous ne m'adressez plus la parole depuis ce matin et je veux savoir pourquoi »

Tout le corps de Julia se mit à trembler. Elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler son secret. Elle était mariée.

« William, je vous en prie, n'insistez pas »

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et prit ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes.

« Julia votre amitié est très importante pour moi et je ne veux pas la perdre »

Julia se sentit bouillonner de l'intérieur. Il n'avait décidément rien compris.

« Une amie, je ne suis donc qu'une simple amie pour vous c'est ça ? »

William fronça les sourcils « Que voulez vous dire ? »

« Oh William je vous en prie, ne jouez pas les innocents avec moi. Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler. Vous me regarder de cette façon et après vous osez me dire que je ne suis qu'une simple amie pour vous. Regardez vous toujours vos amies de cette façon ? »

William se rassit sur sa chaise et s'appuya contre le dossier. Julia venait d'avouer inconsciemment qu'il était pour elle beaucoup plus qu'un simple ami. Cette nouvelle le rendit euphorique.

« Je n'ai qu'une seule amie Julia et c'est vous. Et je suis désolé si mes regards vous mettent mal à l'aise mais je suis incapable de vous regarder autrement »

« Je suis une femme mariée, vous ne devriez pas me regarder de cette façon »

William sentit la colère montée en lui. « Vous pensez que je ne le sais pas ? Vous croyez que c'est facile de vous voir rentrer tous les soirs chez un autre homme que moi ? De savoir qu'il est le seul à avoir le droit de vous embrasser, de vous toucher, de vous faire l'amour ? Je suis un homme brisé Julia. Vous êtes l'amour de ma vie »

Les larmes de Julia ne cessaient de couler « Pourquoi me dire tout ça maintenant alors que vous aviez tout le temps avant ? Pourquoi William ? Pourquoi ? Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi peut être ? Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes obligé de rentrer chez un homme que vous n'aimez pas. Je suis malheureuse William et ça vous êtes incapable de le voir »

William s'assit aux cotés de Julia qui tenait sa tête entre ses mains « Si je le vois mais que voulez vous que je fasse ? »

Julia le regarda droit dans les yeux sans sourciller. Ce qu'elle allait dire allait changer sa vie pour toujours. Etait elle prête pour un tel changement ?

« Embrassez moi »

William perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait. Il attira Julia contre lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait à de nombreuses reprises rêvé de ce moment. Mais aujourd'hui il ne rêvait plus. Il tenait bien Julia dans ses bras et elle l'embrassait bien en retour. Le désir qu'il ressentait pour cette femme était tellement fort qu'il en oublia toutes les règles qu'il s'était un jour fixé comme ne pas embrasser une femme mariée.

William se recula l'air horrifié. « Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, vous êtes mariée »

« C'est vous que j'aime William, pas Darcy. Mon cœur est à vous depuis toujours »

« Je vous aime aussi Julia, tellement »

Julia prit sa main dans la sienne et l'embrassa « alors ne gâchons plus un seul instant »

Elle se jeta dans les bras de William qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le lit. Julia s'allongea au dessus de lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser. William participait activement à ce baiser. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant que sous les caresses de Julia. Elle ne cessait de murmurer son prénom tout en déposant de brulants baisers dans son cou. Julia plongea son regard dans le sien le souffle court. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit une telle passion avec Darcy.

William se sentait dépassé par le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il agrippa les hanches de Julia et inversa leur position. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes pour venir les mettre au dessus de sa tête. Julia plongea son regard dans le sien le souffle court. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit une telle passion avec Darcy. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans jamais la quitter du regard.

William quitta ses lèvres pour venir les poser sur le haut de sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais été aussi intime avec une femme mais avec Julia c'était naturel. Il n'y avait aucune gêne seulement l'immense plaisir des corps qui se frôlent, de leur souffle qui se mêle et des mains qui caressent.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour les deux amants.

* * *

Enlacés, Julia avait posé sa tête sur le torse de William qui caressait son dos de haut en bas. William avait un sourire aux lèvres qui ne risquait pas de partir de si tôt. Julia déposa un baiser sur son torse avant de relever la tête.

« Promet moi que tu ne regrettes pas ce moment ? »

William l'embrassa tendrement avant de répondre « je regrette de ne pas avoir succombé plus tôt à tes charmes »

Julia lui tapa l'épaule gentiment « William, je suis sérieuse »

« Julia, que va t'il se passer maintenant ? »

Julia avait cet air déterminé que William aimait tant « Je suis incapable de retourner auprès de Darcy. Donne moi quelques mois et je te promet que nous pourrons à nouveau être ensembles. Je suis folle de toi William, ne m'abandonne pas »

William déposa un baiser sur son front « Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Julia. Je serai toujours à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive. Bon et maintenant que dirais tu de prendre un jour de congé et de le passer dans cette chambre »

« Quelle idée scandaleuse détective »

* * *

Voilà juste une pure folie de ma part :)


End file.
